Welcome to the past
by VanillaAshes
Summary: This is a time travel fic. How will the Eureka crew react when they are meet their future children? Jo and Zane's daughter and Jack and Alison's son appear in their time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am a huge fan of Eureka. I absolutely love Jo and Zane, they are truly my favourite couple!**

**This is a time travel fic. How will the Eureka crew react when they are meet their future children? Jo and Zane's daughter and Jack and Alison's son appear in their time.**

**I am rubbish at summaries at the beginning. Let me know what you think!**

**Edited slightly: 18/09/2015**

* * *

Parish POV:

Parish was in his laboratory working on a new behavioural system. He was tweaking a crucial wire when there was a sudden flash of a bright white light, momentarily blinding him. He let out a cry of annoyance and irritation.

He heard voices of others, also complaining about being blinded, which confused him as he had been alone. "Who's there?" he asked, blinking rapidly when he began to get his vision back.

"What? It's Matt," a 20 year old male replied, "Wait, what happened to our stuff?"

"What did you two do?" another male asked, who appeared older, only by a year though.

"I didn't do anything," insisted a female, who appeared to be slightly younger than both of the males, she began looking around. Her eyes narrow when her eyes land on Parish, "You look… younger."

"Younger? Who are you and how did you get into my lab?" Parish questioned the three strangers.

"What are you talking about Parish?" Matt, the first male asked.

"Stop talking, this isn't right. We need to speak to the director immediately," the female demanded, raising her hand to shush the other two.

"I think the head of security is a better option," Parish decided calling Jo Lupo/Donovan.

"That's not good," the female says, turning to the other two males.

"Amy, what's going on?" Matt asked.

"I think we've… somehow… moved in time," Amy replied.

"Moved in… what?" Matt asked, surprised.

"Look, that's is a genetic behavioural prototype. It was destroyed a couple of years after the first one was created," Amy told him.

"She's right, Matt. Either we've brought it forward in time, or we have moved back in time," the second male concurred.

"What do we do, Charlie?" Amy asked him.

"There is a strict protocol about time travel; I say we hide and work out what to do after that. Before things escalate out of our control. We need to work out how to get home," Charlie advised.

"Preferably before altering anything, come on," Amy agreed, grabbing Matt's hand and pulling him out of the room as Charlie followed.

Parish looked up at them running out. "Wait! You can't leave!" he said, his words having no effect.

* * *

Amy's POV:

Charlie, age 21; Matt, age 20; and Amy, age 19, were hiding in a vent. Matt was keeping lookout, making sure nobody caught them.

"Oh wow! My dad has brown hair," Matt whispered.

"Really?" Amy asked, glancing out just as Jack Carter walked into the elevator. "That is so freaky."

"We need to focus. If anybody finds out we time travelled, we'll be locked up," Charlie said, gaining their attention.

"Not necessarily," Amy piped in. "If I tell you something, you have to swear not to tell anybody." She waited, looking at them seriously.

Matt nodded, "Of course."

Charlie took some time before he nodded, "Agreed."

"There is a high probability that some people have already time travelled. My mum, Matt's parents and the current director. They altered things…" Amy started.

"Wait, my parents time travelled?" Matt asked, shocked "When? How do you know?"

"In like, 2009 or something. They travelled to 1947, I think. Anyway, I think we can trust them, they've been through this. They didn't tell anybody, because they knew they would be looked up and questioned."

"Are you sure about this?" Charlie asked, in a very serious voice.

Amy looked at him and nodded, "Yes."

"What if they don't believe us?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, I look nearly identical to my mum. Besides, we can just get Alison to do a DNA test to prove who Matt and I am. They will have to believe us," Amy insisted. Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Can I just ask, how did we get into the past?" Matt said.

Amy and Charlie looked at him, then at each other. "I don't know" Amy admitted at the same time that Charlie began talking.

"I have no clue; there was no machine in the lab that could transport us to another time."

"If we don't know how we got here, how are we going to get home?" Matt asked.

"We'll work that out later. First we need to work out who to approach first," Charlie decided.

"My dad?" Matt suggested.

* * *

Amelia's POV

The three time travellers decided to stay out of sight as they looked for Jack Carter, they knew that if there were spotted, it would be bad. Amy spotted her mum and got distracted, she watched her for a moment before deciding to throw caution to the winds. She ran over to her before Charlie or Matt could stop her. "Jo Donovan," she announced, gaining Jo's attention.

"Yes?" Jo replied, suspiciously-probably from the fact that she did not know the person approaching her.

"I need your help. I'm… Amelia. Amelia… I don't know how, but I seem to have travelled in time. Please don't turn me in," Amy revealed, hesitating and not telling her mother that they were related. Although, through the similarities, it wouldn't be hard to guess. Amy looked almost identical to her mother, apart from that Amy had a lighter skin tone and her father's blue eyes.

Jo remained suspicious and on guard. "Prove it," she decided, not trusting Amelia instantly.

"Firstly, what's the date?" Amy asked.

"10th February, 2013," Jo replied, still sceptical.

"2013? OH MY! You're a month pregnant!" Amy said, surprisingly excited about it.

"How did you know that?" Jo asked quietly and quickly, pulling Amy to the side.

"You're keeping it a secret?" Amy asked, shocked.

"Yes… why do you care?" Jo asked, trying to confirm her suspicions.

"Because… You're pregnant with me!" Amy said proudly.

"It… It's a little girl? You're my daughter?" Jo asked, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Hold on… You haven't told Da… Zane yet. Have you?" Amy asked.

"I was about to… But we've only been married 3 months, I didn't want to…" Jo started.

"That's enough chit-chat, we need to get back to our own time," Charlie interrupted them.

Both Jo and Amy's attention snapped to Charlie.

"That's freaky," Matt mumbled.

"Right, we need to talk to Henry and…" Jo started again.

"We were hoping to limit the number of people who know," Charlie interrupted her.

"We don't want to change _anything_," Amy added.

"I understand that, but we still need to go to Henry to start with," Jo replied, looking mainly at Amy, trying to take in the fact that she could actually be her daughter.

"Okay," Charlie agreed reluctantly.

"We need to stay out of sight," Amy chimed in.

"Right, go to my office and wait there," Jo ordered them before walking off.

Amy turned to head to her mother's office but Charlie stopped her, "If we make a plan, we should follow it not run around and potentially get ourselves turned it. Your mother is always to the book, how do we know she isn't going to call-"

"She isn't going to turn us in, let's get to her office before we are spotted by somebody who actually _would_ turn us in," Amy replied before walking down the hall, not bothering to look back to see if they were following her.

* * *

_Jo POV:_

Jo called Henry, telling him that it was urgent. They agreed to meet in her office. She was on her way to her there when she took a detour to Zane's office, seeing as her supposed daughter was here from the future, it was time she told him what was going on. When he wasn't there, she headed to his Laboratory. She spotted Zane as soon as she entered his lab. "Zane, I need you," she said quickly.

"Right here?" he asked, grinning as he looked at her, and with one swift glare from her, he cleared his throat and turned serious. "Right, what do you need Jo?"

"I need to tell you something," Jo replied, stopping beside him and glancing around them.

Zane looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you that in a minute. There's something else I need to tell you first, and I've been avoiding it for 5 days. Because I don't know how you will react," Jo told him.

"Jo, tell me," Zane said, worried and taking her hands.

Jo looked up at him, "I'm pregnant."

…_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note. Here's chapter two, it's shorter. Sorry it took a while to post it.**

**Edited: 18/09/2015**

* * *

Jo POV:

Jo looked up at him, confidently, "I'm pregnant."

Zane's gaze snapped down to her stomach before looking back up. He grinned, "You're pregnant?"

Jo couldn't help but smile at his happy face. "Yes," she confirmed, a hint of suspicion in his eyes as she tried to figure out if he really was happy about this.

Zane's smile somehow widened before he pulled Jo into a very passionate kiss to which she responded instantly. One hand came up to cup his cheek as her other hand gripped onto his arm.

Jack Carter walked into the room. "Hey Jo, we have-a situation. Are you allowed to kiss in here?" He had turned around to face the door he just walked through.

Zane and Jo pulled apart, "It's my lab," Zane defended.

"I'm busy Carter; can you sort it out yourself?" Jo asked him.

"Busy kissing Zane?" Carter questioned as he turned to look at them.

"No, busy with something else," Jo replied, looking at Carter.

Carter nodded, stepping backwards, "Okay," he replied walking out of the lab.

"Feisty," Zane commented approvingly.

"You need to come to my office," Jo informed Zane.

Zane nodded quickly typed something on his keyboard and then looked at her, "I can always lock my door; and then we don't have to go to your lab."

"Not for that, Zane" Jo replied, rolling her eyes before pulling him out of the room.

* * *

Amelia's POV:

Amelia was sitting on Jo's chair, Charlie was leaned up against the desk, and Matt was locked in the cell. Both Amelia and Charlie were laughing at his orders to let him out when Henry walked in.

"Who are you?" Henry questioned.

"Jo Donovan will explain when she returns," Charlie replied instantly.

Henry nodded, looking at Matt. "Why is he locked up?"

"He tried touching Jo's things," Amy informed him.

Henry nodded. "That makes sense."

"How does that make sense?! This is wrongful imprisonment!" Matt declared.

Jo and Zane walked into the room. She glanced at the three people from the future before looking at Henry, "These three children…"

"We're not children," Matt and Amy complained in unison.

Jo ignored them and continued, "…are from the future."

"What?" Zane asked, shocked.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"I am pretty sure," Jo replied.

Henry looked at them with new interest. "Time travel is very dangerous, w…" he started.

"Yes, we know! Time could unravel, we could change what happens, or we could return into an alternative reality, we could pull the past and future together and destroy the world," Amy expressed frustratedly. "We didn't do this on purpose, we don't even know how we got here! We just want to get home without causing any problems or changing anything."

"Okay, calm down. We will work this all out," Henry assured her.

Zane leaned forward and whispered to Jo, "Jo, the girl, is she…?"

"Shush," Jo shushed him quickly.

"We need to know exactly what you did and what you were doing when it happened. So we can work out how to get your back to your time," Henry told them.

"I was just testing the hyper-genetic adapter," Amy informed him.

"I was connecting the start wires, so we could use a remote switch to activate the generator," Charlie answered.

"I was… examining other machines in the lab," Matt replied awkwardly.

"Other machines? What machine?" Amy questioned instantly.

"I don't know, I was bored," Matt replied, stepping back slightly.

Charlie groaned, "Next time, no visitors" he informed Amy.

"I didn't invite him; he just turned up. If I knew he was going to touch the machines, I would have shot him," Amy replied to Charlie.

"Calm down, we just need to know what machines you touched, so we can work out how to get you home" Henry decided wisely.

"I… Machine-looking ones, with pipes," Matt replied, unsure.

"Very specific," Charlie complained sarcastically. "Looks like we're stuck here if he's the only person who can help."

"Shut up Charlie! At least I'm trying to help!" Matt argued.

"You're the reason we're here, you idiot," Charlie countered instantly.

"Stop it, you're both acting like children," Amy intervened.

"Jojo, the girl…" Zane tried again, whispering.

"So she claims," Jo replied quietly this time, both of them not intervening in the little spat between the time-travellers.

"I don't care, at the moment, we are children! I would be about 19 months old right now! All because that idiot couldn't keep his hands in his pocket," Charlie argued, standing up.

"You…" Matt started as a defence or mere argument before Jo interrupted.

"Sit down, both of you," Jo ordered, walking over to her desk. "Can we be civilised?" she asked rhetorically.

Amy noticed her getting closer and quickly typed something on the keyboard, closing down what she had previously brought up before Henry had got there.

"What was that? What did you do?" Jo asked, crossing over and checking her computer.

"I didn't do anything," Amy replied, with a small smirk as she raised her hands in surrender.

Zane smirked. "Am I needed?"

"Yes," Jo replied at the same time that Henry said, "No."

"Right," Zane replied, sitting down. "I'll just wait here then."

Jo walked over to the cell and unlocked it, "All in the cell."

"What?! No way!" Amy protested. "I absolutely refuse to allow myself to be locked up until you give me a legitimate reason and evidence for it.

"Now," Jo added sternly.

Amy frowned and walked into the cell, with Charlie following her. "This is against my human rights."

"Technically, you're not born yet. Your case wouldn't stand up in court," Zane pointed out.

Amy huffed and sat down, "That line will come back and bite you in the arse!" She promised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Here is the next chapter, shorter than I wanted.**

**I am pleased with the response and will continue this story, sorry for the delay in chapters.**

**Please let me know if you want to see anything specifically, or just review what you thought about it :)**

**Thank you to: CLMScagliotti, 1Fan, Fan, HELP ME. For reviewing.**

**Edited: 18/09/2015**

* * *

Charlie and Matt watched as the 'adults' walked out of the room. Amy remained seated as she moved her gaze from the door to the wall, glaring at it intently. "I can't believe they locked us up, like criminals," she complained, a scowl on her face.

"It's not like you haven't been locked up before," Matt pointed out, but ducked his head when he received her glare aimed at him. "I was just saying."

Charlie stood up, "This is useless, and we're never going to get back to our time. We never should have told anybody."

"No need to be so melodramatic; there is not a touch simulator on the lock yet," Amy informed him before standing up. She took a pen out of her pocket and pointed the edge out of one of their air holes. Two long wires slowly flowed out.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked.

"It is one of my inventions, I created it to win the Eureka Tech Competition- but the explosion got it cancelled. I'm just using it to type into the password and get us out of here," Amelia explained as she controlled the wires to move the picture out of the way, "Oh, what was the password… It would be of of two, let's try…" she muttered to herself before typing in the code.

Matt's mouth dropped open as the doors opened, "How… what… how?"

Amelia rolled her eyes as she walked out of the cell quickly and over to the computer, "Let's get to work." She sat down on the chair and began accessing the system.

Charlie followed her out without any hesitation. "Okay, check if they have any machines here that could cause the time-travel, or if we've brought the machine with us. If we work out how we got here, we should be able to reverse it."

"And if we can't find the machine?" Matt asked.

"Then we'll make one," Amelia told him, barely glancing up as she hacked into the system.

"Just like that? You'll make a time machine?" Matt asked, mostly sarcastically.

"Put him back in the cell," Amelia told Charlie, who happily followed her instructions. He grabbed Matt's arm and pushed him into the cell before locking it.

"Oi! Seriously? Come on guys," Matt complained. "I'm just being realistic."

"You're being pessimistic," Amelia corrected, barely glancing at him before continuing to type, accessing the CCTV footage from the lab both from before and after they were transported in.

"There, what is that machine?" Charlie pointed out, "It wasn't there before we appeared."

Amelia zoomed in. "It looks like a generator," she replied. "An _old_ generator."

"We need to take a look at it," Charlie pointed out.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Matt asked. It was clear from the tone of his voice that he thought the task impossible.

Amelia smirked, "A little distraction." Matt frowned, he knew from experience that Amy had no hesitation to leave him behind or use him as a distraction.

* * *

Amelia and Charlie ran down the halls, after momentarily disrupting the cameras. They both knew they had less than a minute-if they were lucky-and were currently attempting to get as close to the lab as they could in that time. The closer they got before detection, the easier it would be to negotiate. They needed leverage.

They rounded a corner, only barely a third of the way to their destination when Charlie noticed one of the cameras was already fully functional. "Amy, they're on," he informed her.

Amelia frowned, "Two lies, one truth?" she asked, trying to formulate the plan as they ran.

"Two truths, one lie… get them as involved… as you can." Charlie countered, before adding, "Make the truth relevant to whoever is there." He was starting to get a little winded.

Amelia, however, was nowhere near out of breath as she tried to think what 'facts' to say. She had the unfortunate luck to get distracted and ran straight into Zane. The only upside is that he was probably easier to convince to let them help, there were loads of things she could tell him.

Zane stumbled back a few steps before looking down at her, shocked. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Amelia nodded before biting her lip. "You really don't change," she commented, starting the ball rolling.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Zane asked curiously, allowing Carter and Jo to run after Charlie, who was putting up resistance.

"I think it's a good thing, however, Matt… not so much, he's terrified of you. Then again, he is justified; You did shoot him," Amelia told him, looking up at him.

"I shot him? When?" Zane questioned, wondering why he would shoot somebody who was barely an adult.

"You'll see," Amelia said, sprinting past him, after successfully distracting him long enough for him to let his guard down.

"HEY!" he shouted, instantly taking after her.

Amelia had just about made it to the outside of the lab when Zane caught her, picking her up around the waist. Her retaliation instincts kicked in for a moment but she quickly shut them down, not wanting to hurt him-she was sure that he'd ground her in the future for it.

"You are in trouble," Zane informed her firmly.

"I know… My Mum is running around after somebody she doesn't know while she's pregnant with me. How safe is that for me?" Amelia says quickly, not planning her words.

"You're here, she'll be fine," Zane countered with narrowed eyes, not allowing her to distract him.

"Because past events have never changed the future?" Amelia questioned sarcastically, turning her head back to look at him. "Your future can change- What if she loses me?" Amelia replied, as Charlie comes around the corner, with Jo literally pulling him down.

Zane and Amelia looked up to see Charlie painfully tackled down to the ground by Jo. Carter was nowhere to be seen.

"Jo, be careful," Zane said, his voice showing a hint of concern, although, he did not let go of Amy.

"We think we know how we got here; we just need to look at the machine that came with us from the future," Charlie said, out of breath and sounding slightly in pain.

"How did I manage to get here before you?" Amy questioned, looking down at him in the floor.

-x-x-x-End-of-Chapter-x-x-x-


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Hi... I don't know if anybody still wants me to update, but I couldn't not. I am determined to finish this story. I've edited the first three chapters (but not much, no changes in storyline). I promise to update this story until I've completed it. **

**A huge thank you to 1Fan; Fan; for reviewing my last chapter.**

* * *

Amelia felt her feet touch the ground, Zane had loosened his grip on her too, "Charlie has a point, we were the ones who were transported in time. You have to include us, we are the only ones who know exactly what time we're from and what has happened since… now. How do you expect to get us back to our time, without changing anything, with the technology you have-technology has changed, it's been years."

"So you broke out of jail?" Carter asked as he panted, he had finally joined them. "To tell us that? You couldn't have waited?"

"Amy would break out of jail for a sandwich," Charlie commented.

"Shut up," Amy growled. "Are you going to let us help or do I need to blow something up?"

"Blow something up? Why is that an option?" Carter commented with wide eyes, "There will be no blowing anything up."

"You both are going straight back into the cell," Jo decided, her tone firm.

Amy's eyes narrowed at her, "I'll just break out again, you can't stop me from doing that. I'll never just sit aside and let you all screw up my future."

Jo's glare matched as daughters as she looked back. However, it was Zane who spoke, "It would be beneficial for them to help. We're doing it blind without future knowledge, they could end up in a different time."

"Fine," Jo relented.

"I'll go find the other one," Carter offered.

"Don't bother, he'll be useless," Charlie said with a small shrug.

Amy rolled her eyes, "He's not useless… but in this case he wouldn't have any idea what we were talking about."

Carter looked confused for a second, "Should I go and find him?"

"You don't have to look far, we locked him back up in Donovan's cell," Charlie revealed with a small smile on his face. Carter nodded and walked off as Jo pulled Charlie up.

"If either of you do anything that would be a danger to anybody, you'll be locked up before-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Amy waved dismissively.

Zane simply chuckled and walked into the lab, with Amy following him. Charlie was the next to follow with Jo right on his tail. "We haven't worked out how you got here yet…"

"Did you check the old generator that was transported with us?" Amy asked him.

"As far as I can tell, it's just a generator, it hasn't been modified," Zane answered as he crossed the room to examine it again. "It is switched on."

"Maybe it could have powered a device?" Amy suggested.

Zane shrugged as he stood, "It may have just come with you, might have nothing to do with how you got here."

"The best bet we would have is to see if we can replicate the remotes we used when Carter, Jo, Alison, Fargo and I were stuck in 1947," Henry spoke from across the room. "It may work without the machine creating a portal between the two worlds… but it's unlikely."

"Wasn't the catcher's mitt made from the specs of the machine… that hasn't changed in years, isn't there a way we could use that?" Charlie asked.

"That is worth a try, do you know the modifications that has been made to it over the years?" Henry asked Charlie.

Charlie shook his head, "No, but Amelia wrote a paper on it."

"Don't call me Amelia," Amy reminded quickly. "It hasn't been modified much, just uses a range of power-sources, some solar." She took a moment to think, "And the reactor was changed, it uses a different material after part of the first one melted after being activated for too long."

Zane bent down again and turned the generator off. He then walked over to the computer and started typing, "If it is on in the future, we can send the kids out in a vessel and jump them in time." He theorised.

"We would have to get a message to the future first, get them to turn it on," Charlie said with a sigh.

"No we won't," Amy said, looking around. "This is their present, it won't change, as long as one of them remembers to turn it on in the future, then it'll be fine."

"If we are going to trust them with our lives, can we set a timer or something to remind them? It may be important to us, but years in the future, will they remember the exact day?" Charlie suggested. Amelia instantly nodded in agreement with him.

Zane simply flicked out his phone, "I'll set it to the main computer, if you let me know the date, etc… I can get it to remind whomever you like."

Amelia looked at Charlie who shrugged, "I'm fine trusting Zane or Jo, I think they'll remember to turn it on, otherwise you're-"

"Yeah, I'm fine with that too," Amelia interrupted. Zane nodded and carried on tapping away, he then moved to the computer with Amelia following so she could tell him what day and work out the best time.

"Stop locking me up!" Matt exclaimed as he walked into the room.

"Then stop annoying me," Amelia replied with a glance over her shoulder.

Matt huffed, "Have you genius' figured out how to get us back to our own time."

Amelia turned around to answer, but saw Charlie approach Matt, "Yes, we have a pretty good idea of fixing _your_ mess. Once again, another screw up from Carter."

"I didn't screw up! How was I supposed to know not to touch that stupid machine," Matt defended.

"Because everybody telling you to not touch _anything_ isn't a big enough hint for you?" Charlie growled. "You are-"

"Charlie, just leave it," Amelia spoke, although, everybody in the room could tell that is was actually a suggestion. It was obvious that Amelia didn't mind Charlie yelling at Matt for this, but none of them knew why. "Matt, just shut up and sit down so we can figure this out."

"Can I ask one thing… did you call him Carter?" Jack Carter asked.

Amelia rolled her eyes and turned back to the computer, "I don't know if you'd be able to stop us coming back, but we should probably set the timer for when we actually left-and get sent back a few hours later?"

"The next day at the same time would be the best bet, just in case we don't go into the offices on the day and miss the message," Zane suggested.

Amelia pulled a face, "That may not be the best idea, there's something going on tomorrow. I know you're in your office, it's fine, do it for the same day."

Zane looked torn, but set the timer anyway, "This only matters if we're able to get you back through this method."

"We should get started then, we should attempt doing it within the time frame that we've set for the timer, so-"

"You three don't travel any more minutes than you would have," Zane finished.

"No, but seriously… Carter, as in me? Or a different Carter?" Jack asked when nobody replied.

"Do you even know another Carter?" Charlie asked.

"Hi Dad, I like your hair," Matt added with a smile.


End file.
